Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland
Bess and Gretchen in wonderland is a spoof of 1951 Alice in Wonderland * Bess (from All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series) and Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) as Alice * Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Alice's Sister * Baby Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Dinah * Jack Rabbit/Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) as the White Rabbit * Baby Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Dinah * Zazu (The Lion King) as The Doorknob * Armand (Camp Lakebottom) as the Dodo * Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum * Jimmy Two Shoes and Beezy as the Walrus and the Carpender * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) as Bill the Lizard * Total Drama Characters as the Flowers * Prince John (Robin Hood) as the Caterpillar * Kovu (The Lion King 2) as the caterpillar as a butterfly * Charlie and Itchy (All Dogs go to Heaven) as the Mad Hatter and March Hare * Shenzi (With Banzai as an extra) (The Lion King) as the Cheshire Cat * Chipper (Camp Lakebottom) as the Dormouse * Tramp, (Lady and the Tramp) Einstien, and Dodger (Oliver and Company) as the Card Painters * Max (Total Drama) as the King of Hearts * Scarlett (Total Drama) as the Queen of Hearts ScenesCategory:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 1- Opening Credits * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 2- Bess is bored/A world of my own * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 3- The Run of the Jack Rabbit/"I'm Late!" * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 4- Bess Meets Zazu/ The Bottle on the Table * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 5- The Arrival of Bess/ The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 6- Bess meets Boomer and Dinky/How Do You Do and Shake Hands * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 7- The Red Monster and the Boy * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 8- Old Father William * Bess and Gretchen in Wonderland Part 9- A Crow With a Ladder/We'll Smoke The Blighter Out (This part was not posted on Youtube) * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 10- A Garden of Talking Girls/All in a Golden Afternoon * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 11- Bess meets Prince John the Lion/How Doth the Little Crocodile * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 12- More Ups and Downs For Bess (This part was not posted on Youtube) * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 13- Bess/Gretchen meet the Cheshire Hyena/Twas Brilling * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 14- The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 15- The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Jack rabbit Arrives Again) * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 16- The Tulgey Wood * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 17- Bess gets Lost/Very Good Advice * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 18- Painting the Roses Red/The Card's March/Scarlett of Hearts * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 19- The Cheshire Hyena Yet Appears Again * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 20- Bess's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 21- Bess's Flight/The Finale * Bess & Gretchen in Wonderland Part 22- End Credits Category:IlovecakeAJ Category:Ilovecakeaj Category:YouTube Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies